Who needs to be saved now?
by KagomeMelfina
Summary: Kagome gets hurt so Kagome's mom sends her to a miko school in her time but they bring a strager and someone finds Kagome's sceret and is threating to spill it how far will Kagome go to protect her friends and her feelings she already has


I DON"T OWN INUYASHA ok I know this is my first story so please don't be so hard on me!! Pairings: Kagome & Inuyasha: Miroku and Sango and I am thinking about making Hojo gay but I aint sure about that yet. Any way Up, Up, Up and away with the story 0.o

Spoilers in here if you have to of read the online series all **367: The Baby's Location **episodes (I have I didn't have that much to do last summer) If you don't want to know about the location of the baby or Naraku's heart I suggest that you do not read this chapter but then you will be missing out on a lot of important stuff.

**Who Needs to be Saved Now!!!????**

**Chapter 1:** Unfortunate Events Brings out Intelligence

"Inuyasha," screamed Kagome "get out of my way I need to go back to my time!"

"Feh, wretch you're not going anywhere not when we finally got a clue on where a jewel shard might be!" Inuyasha just stood there in front of Kagome in with his arms crossed against his chest and blocking Kagome's way to the well.

"Inuyasha, I told you I will be back in three days after I finish my stupid test. I will come here right after school if you want me to!" Kagome pleaded "I will even bring you extra ramen when I come back if you let me go without a fight."

Inuyasha's ears pricked up at once when he heard the word ramen as he thought about the compromise. Hmmm he thought if I try and stop her I will mostly get my head planted into the ground a bunch of times. On the other hand if I don't try and stop her she will most likely bring me back more ramen but still my face will be plastered to the ground. "Ok Kagome, you win but just make sure you are back in three days or I am coming to get you!!" Inuyasha said the last part of his sentence with a smirk.

That was a little bit too easy, Kagome thought but then again he will probably try and bring me back a day early or something like. She breathed a sigh of relief when Inuyasha agreed to cooperate with her. "Oh by the way Inuyasha SIT, that was for calling me wretch" Kagome jumped into the well surrounded by the familiar purple light that signified her passage home.  
When Inuyasha had finally gotten up after Kagome spell wore of he swore inside his head, I knew that would be coming. Still she is going to pay for that dearly he thought as he sprinted back toward the village where his comrades were waiting for him. Unknow to both inuyasha that they were being watched by Naruku'sSamiyoso. (Sry Folks don't know how to spell it )

"Hmmm, " Naraku chuckled to himself as he thought of all the ways he could use this information to get rid of Inuyasha and the Miko girl for good. "oh by the way Kana, could you go and retrieve Kagura and Kohaku for me!" As quickly as Kana had left the room in came Kohaku , and Kagura as silent as a feather blowing in the wind. They both had a grim expression on their face.

"You called for us?" Kagura sneered in distaste al

"Don't forget who has control of your heart!!!" Naraku snapped back. "Now get up you worthless human. I have a dear old friend that I want you to deliver this message to. Kagura you will be taking him there so not to delay my plan any longer and if you are late in your arrival there will be dire consequences. Naraku handed Kohaku a hollow piece of wood. "In there is a message for the kings servant with my message anda jewel shard in it. The location of his castle and do not remove this seal or you will not be able to get through the barrier that surrounds the castle's enterance sheet of bamboo paper with the name and place carved into it.

Kohaku took thelog from Naraku only to feel only a cold chill run down his spine after they had brushed hands for only a few seconds. Kohaku looked at the bamboo intricately _who on earth could be so evil as to be a friend of Naraku's yet create carvings as wonderful as this. _With thatthought in mindthe two left the castle leaving behind only the echoed sound of Nakraku's malicious laughter through the fores.(which literally scared birds from there tree tops)

Four Days Later

We now look upon the Inuyasha and company as they make their way toward the west side of the Mountain where the current rumors of a demon with abnormal size destroy everything in sight. It was a perfectly clear blue morning when they had set out this morning but now all Kagome could see were dark grey clouds. Not only that but as they climbed the mountain she noticed that the cold winds were more fierce and they threatened to blow her of her feet. "I think we should find some shelter before the storm settles in!!" she tried to tell but her hoarse throat could barley make a sound in these conditions.

Inuyasha who was again scouting out ahead of the group just gave Kagome a cold glare that basically contradicted the answer to Kagome's question!!! Though his expression instantly softened once he looked upon Kagome blistering red face from the constant contact with the winds. He then ran ahead in search for one when the ground started to rumble _what the hell _but was quickly drawn out of his thoughtsby a piercing scream that he recognized as Kagome's. He ran back as quick to the group as he could only see Miroku helping Sango up but found no sign of Kagome.

"Sango's eyes grew wide omg where is Kagome!!!" Sango panicked and kept on walking around in circles.  
It was only when Miroku grabbed Sango by the shoulders could he tell her that their friends were still alive but they would have hurry. Miroku looked over at the very attentive Inuyasha who seemed to still be looking for Kagome a sigh escaped his mouth "Inuyasha," Miroku called no answer "Inuyasha." He called again still no response. I hope Inuyasha won't start yelling at me for this he took his staff and clonked Inuyasha on the head with it.

"Ow, hey you stupid monk what did you do that for!" Inuyasha growled just when Miroku was about to speak Inuyasha covered his mouth "Quite you stupid monk I hear something." He ran to the side of the cliff and looked down the mountain and saw Kagome small figure hanging wearily with one arm from a small branchfrom the frightened look on her face she was just barely able to hang on it !! Inuyasha quickly looked around to see anything he could use for to pull Kagome up but there was nothing long enough. So he scanned the mountain side for a ledge big enough that he could jump to successfully he spotted on the opposite side of the valley. So he quickly leaped down onto the ledge and almost lost his balance but caught himself quickly. "Kagome" he yelled "I am going to need you let go of the branch when I say now ok."

Kagome could hear Inuyasha but couldn't see where his voice was so she nodded her head. She closed her eyes tight as Inuyasha yelled the word she trusted Inuyasha but she was afraid that he might not get there in time to catch her. Until she felt two strong arms catch did her tension relax. Now all she wanted to was cry and fall asleep in strong arms but she knew that the moment wouldn't last very long. Or so she thought as she just cried herself to sleep in the arms of the one that she felt so deeply for. Kagome was well asleep by the time they got to the cave Kagome had already fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms as Inuyasha sat down on the floor with Kagome in his lapthen took offhisfire coat and wraped around Kagome and held her close so that she could keep warm. Sango was helping Miroku prepare " Inuyasha stated as he placed the sleeping Kagome into her sleeping bag then sat down next to her and waited for sango to respond.

Sango stared at Inuyasha for a couple minutes while he brushing some strands of hair out of Kagome's face. As Sango Watched the two she couldn't help but notice the look Inuyasha had in his eyes whenever he would look at Kagome. Although latley Inuyasha has been watching out for Kagome more then usuall and whenever that happen he portrayeda soft and gentle glow to them almost like he cared.... Sango's eyes widened and gasped.

This of course caught the hanyo's attention and he looked strangely at the girl "Quit staring at me Sango!!!" He yelled and Sango was soon out of her trance and went to sit by the fire.

"Kagome, Kagome" Inuyasha nudged her awake until she finally came to.  
"What is it Inuyasha I have only been asleep... "She looks outside to only find that it is still Dark, Kagome gave him a smug look. " WHY THE HECK."

Kagome's sentence became unfinished as Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth "Shhhhh," he said you want to wake the others up? Any way you were shivering while you were sleeping. So I knew that if you didn't change from your wet cloths or you would get sick like most pathetic humans do.

"Inuyasha we are not pathetic just because we get sick more often then you do. So shut up and SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, and SIT." Kagome yelled then grabbing her cloths and bath stuff and stomped off towards the hot spring muttering something about self centered Hanyo's.

When Inuyasha had finally wrenched his face on the floor he was whacked on the head with Sango's boomerang. Sango glared at the hanyo grabbed her bath stuff and rushed of after Kagome in at in hopes to help her calm down so that all may rest for the night.

When Kagome and Sango had finally back from their bath they found that Miroku after talking to Inuyasha for a little while had seem to fall destine to a good nights rest. With Inuyasha sitting on his right side only cracking open one eye to see if Kagome was still mad and by the way she was completely avoiding him told him the answer all in its self. After a couple min everyone was settled Sango had seemed to for once allow Miroku wandering hand to lay on her shoulder for the night so that they could huddle for warmth. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kagome shivering a few feet from her best friend with arms around her knees. The hanyo heaved a heavy sigh and cursed for his human emotions but never the less he got up sat next to Kagome who by now stiffened and lifted her into his lap. The Miko girl seemed to try to wiggle out of his grip he only held her tighter and whispered in her ear stop moving at least you're warmer then when you were sitting on the ground. He could feel her tense up thinking for a moment then relax suddenly just accepting the matter.

Next Day

The Next mourning Inuyasha just let every body sleep in since they had nowhere to go until the snow softened up enough so that they could break trough. By noon they had finally able to start there decent of the mountain only getting out of the cave just an hour earlier. After they ended their decent and had been walking for two miles at a slow steady path so that they wouldn't have to constantly stop and take breaks.

Kagome was talking with Sango and Shippo about the different strategies and attempts to possible draw out Mouryoumaru and the baby out. "Like it hasn't escaped from Naraku already." Kagome pointed out to Sango

"What I am really worried about is how Kagura is going to be able to escape Naraku clutches since he has control of her heart in the first place." Sango announced her concern as she furrowed her brows in deep thought.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that Sango, " Inuyasha said slowing down a bit so that to join in the conversation since Miroku just seemed to be day dreaming about a certain someone. (We all know who that is)

"Why is that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him skeptically

"Well just think about what happen to Koga's tribe when they tried to attack Naraku. They had seemed to die all in a close proximity of time. If Kagura have been able to do that well in only a matter of seconds to a whole tribe of wolf youki. Imagine what she could have done to us if she had used her full potential on us." Inuyasha looked next to him only to see that his friends had stopped to stare at him in awe over his revelation. Even Miroku was pulled out of his thoughts once he had started to speak."** What are you all staring at? Feh" **He trough his hands up in the air and took his rightful place ahead of the group. Looking back only for them to stop their whispering and stare at him more. Which for Inuyasha made him feel very uncomfortable, "Will you PLEASE STOP WISPERING !" Inuyasha yelled " If you have something to say then say it to my face!! Where he then walked right up to Miroku and Kagome looking at them both. Then asked looked straight into Kagome's eyes and asked her again. "Well, spit it out wench!" Pushing his face closer hoping his intimidation would get him the answers he needed.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as Inuyasha looked straight into her eyes and asking the question again. She could feel her cheeks starting to burn up just from the closeness her heart was pounding in her chest. Does he know what he is doing to me as she started to feel her knees start to buckle. Oh god I can't let him have this effect on me for goodness sake he has kikyo doesn't he?

Miroku took the silence as a chance to save Kagome-sama from the wrath of Inuyasha although it seems that Inuyasha's intimidation method is having quite a different affect on Kagome then what would have been intended to be. He chuckled a little at how obvious these two love each other and yet neither of them has noticed. The instant Miroku chuckled Inuyasha was brought out of the trance from the grey blue iris eyes that was only Kagome's. Then continued to look at the two skeptically and then said "You two have gotten out this time but do not expect I am going to let my self wonder there will be more questions you'll see." With that they continued with their journey.

**OK it is finally christmas break and things are not going as I had planed them out to be it is hard to get a free computer when you don't have your own. So I have been really frustrated lately and you know what it is damn cold in Vermont.**


End file.
